The Pleasure of a Filled Heart
by ebilmochaviridiflora
Summary: It has been five years since the fall of Voldemort. Things had changed, lives had changed, and people, especially, had changed. And it all started in a cafe when a particular Narcissa Malfoy befriended Hermione Granger. See what happens when Narcissa informs her son about her new friend, and how other tragedies start to occur just as they build their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT JK ROWLING THUS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ONLY THE PLOT. AND THE CUPCAKE. ENJOY MDEARS~**

The piano played smoothly throughout the fancy cafe. The instrument was charmed to play different songs endlessly in order for the customer's satisfaction. The café was held in a secret location where only a few muggles – sworn to keep its secrecy – and numerous witches and wizards come to.

No one would know it was held in an old, rusty jungle gym in the backyard of a fancy French cottage; which was located in an isolated place near the sparkling lake and forest of Halcyon. There are other entrances like the ballet-woman oak tree in a park and the Gryffindor coloured fire hydrant near the city which both had to be knocked on three times to activate the apparition process. Each one however are located only in Wizarding world (the tree), and around London (fire hydrant); thus, only a few hundred people know the place.

"Goodness, this is insanely fabulous!" a new customer arrived from the door after the entry bell rang. Letting the waiter guide her to a booth, she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, young man." She sighed adoringly.

The woman sat with a content sigh on the soft leather seat and faced the young man. With a warm smile he handed her the menu "Alex, madam."

Taking the menu from his hands, she opened it delicately, cocking a perfect eyebrow at what she saw. It was odd how the menu was empty, except for the rectangular space in the center of the whole menu. It had a fuzzy picture of a glass of water. "Humm…" she started to ask but was stopped by the grinning Alex.

"You just have to think of what you're craving for today, madam." The gorgeous man said as he combed his brown bangs off his hazel eyes. The woman looked sceptical.

"Oh trust me ma'am, you won't be disappointed!"

The woman thought for a few seconds, and instantly, the picture inside the rectangle altered into another image.

She laughed, "Well! I must say I'm already beginning to love this place. I'm assuming that my person is craving for a red velvet cupcake with blueberry icing on top. Ooh let's add a few strawberries at the side."

The woman smiled as she stared at the clear image of a cupcake with a few cut strawberries at the side and a glass of tall water on her menu. The price also appeared at the bottom and it was both in muggle and wizard money. Alex began to write it all down with a smile. "Give me a tall glass of water; my son doesn't like it when I eat too many sweets."

Alex chuckled, "Well, that's new to me. Every time I tell my mum to cut down on her sweet tooth she throws a stream of curses my way." The woman giggled.

"So tell me, Alex, how does this menu work?" she asked as she traced a finger down the smooth page.

"This café only has certain foods available since everything is fresh, but in order for great customer satisfaction, the menu is programmed to adjust the food according to the customer's cravings – it's a really difficult spell to accomplish. We always have fresh meat, vegetables, fruits, and whole lot of other ingredients." Alex grinned. "The difficult thing, however, is that this café serves what is mainly you crave. So if one is supposedly cutting down, then…" He shrugged. "You don't want to be here."

The woman laughed outright. "My, that's impressive!" She clapped her hands together and then raised an eyebrow playfully at Alex. "Well, off you go, young man; don't keep this lady waiting for her cupcake! I'm not in any form of cutting down so don't delay now."

Alex bowed with a smug look and left to get her food.

The woman looked at her surroundings; the place was indeed spectacular. The calming dark purple ceiling merged well with the exquisite black ceiling lights that hung about two feet above the smooth glittering black tables. Her hand skimmed the brown leather booth chair as she eyed the fresh red rose perched in a thin crystal vase on the table. She continued to eye the place with admiration.

The small round tables in the middle of the café were similar to the ones on the booth, the single chairs around it however, were maroon. It was pleasant to the eyes. The walls were painted deep purple and blue but there were silver linings and patterns on it like vines. Since her seat was far away from the window, she just noticed the glass doors leading outside in a small porch which was filled with chattering people, facing the flowing lake and forestry. She let out a contented sigh and leaned her head back against her seat, listening to the wonderful piano piece. What a place this was!

She needs – no – she _must_ see the owner of this gorgeous café! And she will get what she wants; after all, she's Narcissa Malfoy.

Alex came back a few minutes later with a tray balanced in his right hand where the cupcake and glass of water sat.

"Here you are, sweet lady." Alex smiled toothily as he sat each one down from his tray.

She thanked him and smiled brightly, "Call me Narcissa, you'll see me everyday here from now on anyway." Alex smiled and nodded appreciatively. "By the way, is it possible to see the owner of this café?"

Alex was surprised and grew wary of this, "I-Is there something wrong?"

To say Narcissa was curious by the sudden reaction was an understatement, "Why no, why would there be something wrong? Goodness to heavens, I simply adore this place already, I would just like to know who the mastermind behind all this is." Nacissa said with the motion of her hand.

With an inquisitive face, Alex replied an emotionless, "I'll see to it if she's busy." And left after Narcissa said a quiet thank you.

She didn't say anything wrong did she? Wait…does he know she's a Malfoy? After all, the Malfoys were both looked up to and scared of. After the war, the Malfoys were supposedly thrown into Azkaban; however, Harry Potter himself, took the liberty to save the Malfoys. Explaining how Narcissa saved his life by lying to the Dark Lord, eventually leading to their victory. And now, they were still at the top; still progressing after all the commotion; and maintaining their usual dignity. Narcissa contemplated all this whilst eating her cupcake with a fork.

The cupcake was seriously sensational! It was better than what she had in a five star restaurant. She could also tell it was hand-made. It wasn't as attractive as those she had, but the simplicity is what made it more appealing. Malfoys refuse to eat something that is half-heartedly made – especially ones that are magically made. They leave an unpleasant after taste in the mouth – a tiny tinge of bitterness a normal person wouldn't notice. That's why they prefer house elves to do their food; they make a fantastic job of preparing home-made meals without using too much magic.

Without even noticing it, she forked an empty china, creating a dull yet grating sound. Gods, that cupcake was sinful. She wanted more, but Draco would nag her about her aging health again. Oh for the love of all merciful things, she'll just take the nagging! All she asked for was one more damn cupcake, after all!

While drinking her water, she failed to notice the woman standing beside her with a wary expression. After giving Alex the direction to close up the café early, the woman decided to make her presence. Clearing her throat, she gained Narcissa's attention. The young lady had cropped hair, defining her beautifully endowed face, her brown eyes showed uncertainty, her full lips set into a nervous yet determined pout. She seemed familiar but can't put her memory into it.

"Nice meeting you here, Mrs. Malfoy." The young lady bowed slightly.

"Oh!" The woman looked familiar to her, but she can't seem to place it. Narcissa gestured to the seat infront of her. "Please sit down, I assume you're the owner, Miss…"

The lady sat down across from Narcissa, and she fiddled nervously with her fingers. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in contemplation, "Granger. Hermione Granger."

Narcissa nearly choked at her saliva, "Oh my. Forgive me for forgetting Miss Granger. It's been…five years has it?" Hermione nodded. "I apologize for forgetting you so easily and for suddenly calling you out like this, you must be busy."

Hermione looked at the woman infront of her. Surely, she changed. Her eyes spoke what she was saying. Frankly, her sincerity frightened her. Hermione shook her head and smiled slightly, "Not at all. This must be unexpected and rather late but I also apologize as well for…erm, the past…circumstances. I believe we didn't really get along very well; however, I must thank you for saving the whole world." Hermione's chocolate eyes looked straight into Narcissa's confused blues.

"I don't know what you are talking about, dear."

"From before, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione spoke gently. "I know that some may have deemed you to still be erm…a follower for the dark side, but even before Harry helped you on your case, I believed that you were as innocent as any victims out there. Your act of bravery to the one of the strongest, most evil wizard gains you the title of being a hero." Hermione said with a gentle smile. "You saved Harry that time."

"Why y-yes, but I probably wouldn't have if…if-"

"If your son wasn't alive?" Hermione finished. "But I bet you still would've done it for the sake of living in a peaceful world…or redemption."

It never dawned on Narcissa that someone else would believe her doing. People were hesitant of the Malfoys because of their so-called loyalties. They were doubtful of her allegiance, and so to have another one of the Golden Trios believe and understand her situation was beyond her. "Well, thank you for acknowledging me this way, dear; even after all the things we've done to you bunch." Her eyes dropped in shame. Her eyes fixated on Hermione's left arm, and she cringed at the sight. "I should apologize…"

Looking at the woman infront of her, Hermione saw where her eyes were directed and she smiled faintly.

"Oh yes, this mark." She stroked it gently. "There's no need to be ashamed of it really. For both of us. Your sister – if I may say so – was a sadistic maniac," Narcissa let out a faint chuckle and a nod. "She's totally unlike you. You only did…deeds for the sake of your family's safety, Mrs. Malfoy. Your love is incomparable. So I don't think there's anything to apologize about."

Narcissa was touched at this girl's strength and sincerity towards her – she never really expected it. She gazed at the young woman whose eyes were directed at her blue ones. Her brown orbs showed absolute honesty and respect.

Hermione then sighed and planted a grin on her face. "For me, this mark represents my strength and my identity. Before, I was looked down upon, unwanted; it was hurtful like this scar when it was fresh; because it was _believable. _But realization dawned on me after a few days that, it was just another scar. We can't help the things that are instilled upon us; we have no choice since life gave it to us – like our blood or famil ." She gave a meaningful look to the older woman. "I don't think I'm a mudblood – a muggleborn – yes, but I'm proud of that. They may say I do not belong in this world but I belong where _I_ think _I_ belong. Mudblood, is just a nasty name someone came up with to bring us muggles down; someone who is supposedly inferior to others. Someone who is unable to do things what others can."

"But you showed them, didn't you, dear?" Narcissa smiled adoringly.

Hermione blushed and grinned nonetheless. "No matter how many scars or tattoos people put upon my skin, they won't be able to identify who I really am inside." She explained, stroking the slightly faded scar. "The prejudice is somewhat gone now and I'm glad."

Narcissa sat in awe at this young woman infront of her. Her strength was unimaginable. Hermione didn't even put up a fight when she met her. Narcissa expected more of a _"I'm sorry, I refuse the offer; with all due respect, I prefer not to associate myself with a Malfoy, especially after what you have done – or atleast, what your son had done."_ Instead, Hermione Granger told her what she wanted to hear; but it all came straight from her heart. And she's here pouring her feelings out to a complete stranger that – as crazy as it sounds – she may understand and trust.

"I want to tell you something if you don't mind, dear; something that I want_ you_ to believe."

Hermione cocked her head to the side slightly, intrigued.

"Us Malfoys have left all those 'beliefs' behind if you can believe it," Narcissa whispered, but loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Lucius was an unhappy man; but after the war he became more…his past self. He was…" she exhaled loudly. "Traumatized for awhile but time healed him soon enough. He even donated money for muggle schools; I joked about that at him for months." Hermione sat wide eyed. "Unbelievable isn't it? Lucius wasn't really a bad man; but he…well, you've heard the news, right?"

Confused, Hemione shook her head, "No I haven't."

Narcissa frowned grimly. "He was hunted down by some of the former Death Eaters. Luckily, Draco wasn't there when that happened." Narcissa shuddered. "We were lounging outside when these two men appeared infront of us; Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione saw the spark of sadness and anger in her eyes. "I knew instantly something was wrong, and before I could draw my wand out, they…"

Grasping Narcissa's shaking hand over the table, Hermione shushed her. "It's alright, you don't have to finish."

Shaking her head she looked directly at Hermione, "I was scared beyond comprehension. I knew he was gone the instant the green light hit him on the chest; but I wanted it so much to be false…"

Hermione patted the older woman's hand reassuringly, a sad empathetic smile on her face, and finished for her "To be just a nightmare."

Sniffling, she grasped Hermione hand tightly. "Goodness…" she wiped her tears away and stared at their clasped hands. An engagement ring in Hermione's finger caught her eye. With a frown, Narcissa whispered helplessly, "Weasley? Ronald Weasley?"

The young witch nodded, a frown plastered on her face. "It's been two years since that happened…it was really hard to cope; to lose the ones you love."

"It's not only Mr. Weasley?" Narcissa gasped.

Hermione shook her head sadly, wiping a lone tear off her cheek, "She would've been four years old this year…"

After an hour of unrelenting heart-to-heart conversation consisting of sadness, tears, understanding, a building friendship, and then laughter, Narcissa said her gratitude and left a bright Hermione. She just made friends with a Malfoy…and it's an _elder_ Malfoy.

That night, while closing up the café, Alex came barrelling towards Hermione giving her a huge embrace and a kiss on both cheeks.

Laughing Hermione said, "Merlin, you haven't been drinking the Elf-wine again have you?"

He laughed, "I wish, but you put up those bloody wards in the secret cupboard of yours." He then took out something from his back pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Here, you need to see this."

Hermione took the opened crisp envelope and took out a letter inside.

"Sorry for taking up your time, Hermione. As much as I enjoyed it – and hopefully so have you, I had taken up much of your time for work. Please take this as my gratitude and apology. Sincerely, Narcissa."

Hermione looked inside the envelope and sure enough, a piece of paper was inside.

"Is this-" she asked pointing at the cheque.

"For real! Five thousand galleons, 'Mione! FIVE. THOUSAND _GALLEONS._"

Hermione stared, astonished. Only _she_ could give such a huge amount of money. She laughed incredulously, "Narcissa, you are _SO_ getting more of those red velvet cupcakes."

**AN: Reviews are more than welcome. There's more to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

"That bitch you call a mother didn't even give me enough money to buy the brat food!" Astoria exclaimed as she combed her hair infront of the hallway mirror.

"That's my mother you're talking about," Draco spat as he cradled the four year old in his arms. "And would you please, for the last time _mind your mouth_, if you take a moment to pull your eyes away from your face then you would see we have a child right here."

"What's a brat?" Scorpius placed a tiny hand on his father's cheek. "Am I a brat, daddy?"

Draco combed his son's hair gently with his hand, "You're not a brat, Scorp. But your mother is." He said the last part inconspicuously as he nuzzled Scorpius' cheek, earning a fit of giggles.

The adorable noise made Astoria halt her grooming and move towards Scorpius, holding out her arms, expecting him to reach for her. "Mum's here," she said as Scorpius looked at his mother, shaking his head vigorously, his white-blond locks flailed.

"Ima be with daddy!" He said, clinging to his father more, weaving his arms around his neck tighter.

Before Astoria could say anything, a voice piped in. "The bitch didn't give you money since we're eating out." Narcissa appeared infront of Draco who was grinning as he covered Scorpius' ears just in time. The Disillusionment charm had worn off.

"Knew you were here somewhere." Draco kissed his mother on the cheek, "I can't help but feel a heavy presence."

Narcissa laughed, "Or maybe because you accidentally stepped on my foot a while ago." Draco chuckled an apology.

Astoria managed to pull an apologetic face after glaring accusingly at Draco, "Sorry mum."

Narcissa brushed her off. The stupid bint needs to know her place, after all, she's still the lady of the house. Plus, she already gave the ungrateful wench enough money the other day to last her atleast two months of shopping. Draco had a massive fit one time, screaming bloody murder about the over flowing cosmetics and the strong odour of her collection of perfumes; he got a massive headache in the morning and refused to go to work.

"Come on, I'll treat you guys this time." She held out her hands to Scorpius who gladly came to her. There was a disgruntled mumble from the other woman behind them.

"Where are we going this time, mother?" Draco eyed Narcissa speculatively. "It's not some kind of old people restaurant is it?"

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Draco's hand who grabbed Astoria's just in time to apparate. Clearly, Narcissa couldn't care less if they left Astoria – hell, everyone would be glad to get rid of her.

They landed infront of the ballet-woman oak tree which was located in a small isolated island near Hogwarts.

Scorpius clapped happily and giggled, "Let's do it again, nana!"

"Haha, we're doing it again you bet!" Narcissa cooed, kissing Scorpius on the cheek who giggled more. Raising an eyebrow at Draco's sceptical look she motioned them towards the oak tree. Astoria was still straightening her dress out and looking at the water's reflection while the others went to the tree.

"Astoria!" Draco barked, "I'm starving already."

Begrudgingly, she trudged over to them after taking one last look in the water.

"You know I can't eat much…" she whined.

"You _barely _eat," Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"And you eat too much," Astoria said giving her an annoyed look.

"Well, I still look fabulous don't I?" Narcissa sneered at a red-faced Astoria. "My metabolism is a work of art…so I don't grow fat. Plus, I take _yoga_."

"That muggle thing?" Astoria snorted. "Sounds like some kind of disgusting food to me."

"Yoga the food mummy cooks?" Scorpius asked innocently as Narcissa and Draco coughed, hiding a laugh.

Before a mother and son argument occurred, Narcissa knocked three times on the oak tree and grabbed Draco's hand as Draco did the same to Astoria; and they apparated right outside the café where a line was usually held. After Scorpius' high pitched squealing moment – who was passed on to his mother - they walked into the café.

Draco let out a whistle, "Well well, mum, I can see why you were taken."

"Wait until you see the rest, dear." She smiled and saw Alex bidding a cheerful customer goodbye. Alex walked towards Narcissa but was beaten by Hermione – who was looking from the window in the kitchen - came barrelling out still wearing her chef uniform and proceeded to embraced the old woman. Draco and Astoria gaped at Narcissa who could barely tolerate physical contact except from her son and husband. Stumbling back, Narcissa patted the woman on the back and stepped back to pat her cheek adoringly.

"Dear, you ought to restrain yourself; you nearly killed me!" Narcissa laughed as Hermione kissed her cheeks.

"That tip was outrageous!" Hermione said an angry tone, though her smile betrayed her. That was when Hermione noticed the other people behind Narcissa; Draco who looked awestruck and Astoria with a raised eyebrow holding a white blonde angel. Hermione smiled brightly at them although rather hesitantly.

"Welcome! Where do you wa-" as a hand slapped her mouth shut. The other people were surprised but Narcissa was unperturbed.

"That's my job, babe, get back in the kitchen." Alex said as he shoved Hermione back softly towards the kitchen.

"Bully!" Hermione stuck out a tongue and went back to the kitchen after calling out an "I'll see you later, Narcissa! Feel at home!"

The Malfoys – well, Narcissa – chose to sit outside in the balcony – which was surprisingly only filled with a couple of people - under the sun. Scorpius thrashed around his mother's arm much to her dismay and let him go.

"Look a lake! Lake, daddy! Can I swim? Can I? Can I?" Scorpius jumped as he pulled on his father's sleeve.

"Sorry, mate. No can do. We're here to eat, you can swim once we go home, alright?" Draco lifted his son up who pouted. "Aww don't give me that face, buddy."

"Scorp! Let's go eat whatever you want alright?" Narcissa shouted at them from over the round table. A porch umbrella popped out of nowhere on the middle of it, casting a shield from the sunlight. Astoria was already seated on the other side of the table, away from Narcissa who was pleased by the arrangement.

Draco, as observant as ever, did not fail to notice the flirtatious smile Astoria was giving to the poker-faced Alex. Rolling his eyes, Draco sat down on his chair next to Narcissa with Scorpius on his left.

While Narcissa had a friendly conversation with Alex and Astoria gazed Alex from head to toe like a predator would a prey and Scorpius played gazed at his surroundings, Draco eyed the stranger sceptically. He could barely care about Astoria; they had a mutual agreement of divorcing soon anyway – most likely next week; considering living together would never work out for both of them.

He narrowed his eyes at the bloke who was still having an animated conversation with his mother. The bloke didn't look bad at all; unlike the Weasel. Draco mentally sneered.

_Babe. That's my job, babe? _Draco chuckled internally.

Six years ago, he would have never thought that Granger was capable of getting men; well, maybe except Weasel. But he was clearly wrong now. He never knew Granger could look like _that_. She actually looked decent for once. Hell, **more** than decent if he could admit; she was – as he would never like to admit - attractive!

Her hair wasn't frizzy at all with her bob hairstyle, a hairstyle that would look absolutely dreadful on other women suited her well – _very_ well. Her nest of a hair that would usually obscure her face from before was now tamed into soft waves that defined her pretty face. Her previous soft facial features became more womanly and full; especially her figure.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. If Draco couldn't help it, he would actually call her "hot". He grumbled, irritated by his reaction. He was just probably reacting to his lack of lay for awhile now. He hasn't slept with anyone after Scorpius was born – he was too busy taking care of his lovely son, and his spoiled ass wife.

"You might as well tend to other costumers, Alex dear. This is going to take awhile." Narcissa smiled. Alex nodded and told her to just call for him when they're ready to order.

Once Draco and Astoria figured out how to use the menu, Narcissa called upon Alex to take their order. Narcissa asked for her cupcake again – barely acknowledging Draco's disapproval - but with earl grey tea, Astoria asked for a plain salad and water even though her menu showed a bowl of French Onion soup with bread at the side with butter, and a strawberry smoothie. Draco saw a simple flank of grilled steak with mashed potatoes, greens, and gravy at the side and a glass of cold beer, and Scorpius wanted tiny cut fries, chicken nuggets, and a chocolate smoothie.

Alex left and Narcissa faced Draco with a sparkle in her eyes. "Draco, you know the young lady before was Hermione Granger right?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Astoria snorted, "Little-Miss-Know-It-All? Everyone practically _had_ to know her. She was Potter's friend after all." Oblivious to Narcissa's murderous glare, she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I remember Daphne telling me all about her; she was a pain in the ar-"

Seeing his mother grip the fork in her hand with intense strength that her knuckles were practically white, Draco piped in and said "Yeah, I knew that was her. Noticed she had changed quite a bit though, I almost didn't recognize her at all." He sipped his water, as he was getting quite uncomfortable by his mother's gaze.

Astoria gave him a glare. Narcissa smiled, "Lovely young lady she is! Merlin, she makes some delicious food too!" Narcissa exclaimed as she clapped her hands together; obviously trying to gauge Astoria on who was turning pink. "Have to admit she's a unique beauty, in a classical way almost, extremely kind and genuine, and intelligent. Oh, and let's not forget about her cupcakes; they're to die f-"

"Didn't I tell you to watch over your sugar consumption, mother?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Waving him off, Narcissa continued, "You wouldn't be saying that if you taste them yourself, dear. Oh look, Alex has our order already!"

As Alex began to set down the meal in front of their respective eaters, he cocked his head to the side to where Narcissa sat mainly to mention that Hermione is to meet them in a minute, and to avoid looking at the blonde woman who is practically begging for his attention.

"Hermione will be down in a minute she said," Alex mentioned.

Narcissa smiled widely, "Good! We need some more catching up to do." Alex smiled and bowed to the group as he bid them a good meal and left.

They all dug in just as Hermione appeared, Narcissa motioning for her to sit down next to her as she conjured another seat. Hermione smiled and looked around, pleased that they seem to enjoy their meals, as the matriarch began to chat the young woman up.

"And that adorable boy is Scorpius Draco Malfoy," she cooed to the little boy who looked up from his meal in question.

Hermione's eyes softened incredibly as she eyed the blonde haired cherub whose blue-grey eyes were fixed resolutely to her brown ones, her smile wide as she introduced herself.

The child smiled back albeit shyly, "Hi, Miss Hu-my-knee"

Charmed, Hermione's grinned and softly said, "You can call me Hermione, Mister Scorpius."

Giggling the child shook his head rather violently, and fixed his eyes to his father's who seemed amused by the exchanged. "Daddy, I'm got called Mister by Hu-my-knee!"

With warmth Hermione had never witnessed before, Malfoy picked up his child – who was done his meal – and placed him on his lap, murmuring, "That's right but you don't want to be called a Mister until you are grown up. Want to try to introduce yourself, Scorp?"

Tearing his wide eyes away from his father, the child grinned and held up four fingers, "Hu-my-knee can call me Scorpius, or Scorp like nana, my daddy calls me buddy, and mate sometimes too, and I'm four years old!" he wiggled his tiny fingers.

The witch laughed, taken by this charming smart boy, "Nice meeting you, Scorpius." The child's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the pretty lady, grinning all the while as he dipped his fingers on his father's plate, stealing a bit of sauce from his half-eaten steak, and soon getting distracted by it as he popped his fingers in his mouth.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Malfoys observed the smiling brown haired witch as she gazed adoringly at the wiggling child on Draco's lap. Narcissa, who knows of Hermione's past smiled warmly although sadly, her hand patting the witch's gently much to Hermione's gratitude. Astoria eyed the woman neither with disdain nor pleasure, just simply reading the woman with her eyes. On the other hand, Draco Malfoy observed the woman with a keen eye.

He never thought the witch was good with children, and the fact that she obviously is, made him curious about her lack of children, especially as she is married. He always thought that Granger would stick to her interest of books and knowledge, yet knowing she would end up with Weasley as everyone predicted. Mentally sneering, he set his eyes upon the ring on her finger. Speaking of Weasley though, he had not heard an utter peep about the man, considering he had been away from London to do errands to re-establish the Malfoy name. It was the perfect time to ask as Scorpius scampered away from Draco, the brown eyes which were fixed on the child meeting the greys of the father's.

With no hesitation whatsoever, "How's Weasley, Granger?" he eyed the stone on her finger. No matter who she's married to, Draco never seemed to see her as anything than a Granger.

Narcissa warned warily, "Draco."

"I haven't heard a peep about him since, and also your marriage. Kept it a secret, eh?" Satisfaction ignited in him due to her reaction as he absorbed her flushed face with glee, her knuckles turning white as marble as she clenched her fist, her full lips turning into a grimace as she locked her jaw. "I expected more of a grander type of ring from him, considering he's part of the trio, you know but alas, it's you-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" his mother bellowed; taking him off guard as he noted her narrowed blue eyes directed at him. Taking his gaze away from his mother, he saw Granger patting his mother's hands reassuringly.

"Hermione, dear, I'm sorry about my son…"

Chocolate brown eyes landed on him, not with disdain, but with determinacy. "If you must know I have been Granger for two years; and that this," she showed the diamond ring on her finger. "has been given to me even before the war ended. But this was not the greatest I've received from him." Her piercing eyes boring into his. "It was something _priceless_."

An uncomfortable silence followed as browns held greys. The environment suddenly felt heavier and colder as no one made a move to intervene the internal battle. Worriedly glancing between her son and Hermione, she looked at Astoria whose lips were pursed with consideration, her eyes squinting slightly as she pondered about something. Ignoring her, she fixed her gaze back at Draco was about to look away, however, his eyes flickered to a small bobbing head behind Granger.

"My-knee mad?" a little boy asked as he held a yellow lily in his hand to the brown haired woman. Hermione turned and silently gasped, covering her mouth as she laughed her emotions off. Narcissa gave a sad smile, her blue eyes misting as she gazed at the emotions the young woman was holding back.

"Not anymore, Scorpius," she took the flower the little boy presented to her, and dropped him a kiss on the forehead, making the child giggle and blush adorably. "Thank you…" Her voice breaking.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change in the air. Was his mother actually crying, and if so, why? He can tell Astoria's pondering over it too, her frown marring her face as she eyed her own son giving another woman a flower.

"Scorpius, where'd you get the flower?"

The blonde boy eyed his father warily, and pointed at the field near the lake. Draco felt himself flush angrily as he thought of his son going near a lake by himself.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy, did you go there by yourself without permission?" Draco sternly said as the child cowered behind Hermione, his silver eyes blinking rapidly to hold back the tears, his lips quivering with fear.

"Malfoy, the child is just having his fun," Hermione kneeled by the child who was wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"He could've fallen in!"

"The lake is charmed to ensure safety, I guarantee you that no one can fall in." She said calmly, but her chocolate eyes darkened with fury as he won't stop scaring his own child.

"Scorpius, you are never going back there again by yourself, do you hear me young man?" Draco bellowed, restraining his anger.

But the child full out bawled, and Narcissa and Astoria began to stand up, the latter giving Draco an annoyed glare. Hermione scooped the little boy up, whispered something to Narcissa and Astoria who both warily nodded, and trudged off down the narrow stairs of the balcony hushing the little boy who still cried freely.

"Granger!" he made to stop them, but Narcissa halted him with a hand on his arm.

"Scorpius is in safe hands, Draco. Just give them time."

"He's my child, mother. I can take ca-"

Narcissa slapped him on the chest, "You scared your own child, Draco. Did you even see his face when you started throwing your fit again? You have got to restrain your temper, son. Your uncontrollable outbursts will sooner or later harm someone." She murmured gently. "Please, just give them a few minutes."

Draco huffed and sat himself down as did his mother and wife. They ate in silence, finishing the last bit of their food. He gave them some time before he stood up over the rails of the balcony gazing down to where Granger and his son were. Smiling, and laughing as they sat by the lake, Scorpius, lying on all fours, his hands _on_ the lake, the water just covering the tops of his knuckles. Clearly, the child was enjoying himself as he splashed water all over the place, and on his own clothes. Hermione laughed, as she flicked her hand over the lake, the speckles of water landing on the boy who giggled louder. Then as if she could feel a stare piercing her back, she glanced at the balcony where Draco was, stood up, and told Scorpius that they are going. The blonde kid pouted, and pointed at the lake asking something, the brown haired woman shook her head and kneeled to take the sad child in her arms as he raised his arms, and let Hermione carry him off, whilst drying them with a flick of her wand.

"We must be going," Narcissa said, making her way towards the witch, and holding her arms out for Scorpius. Hermione passed the boy on, but not before affectionately smoothing his hair out of his eyes. "We thank you for taking your time off for us."

"There has been no problem," Hermione smiled and looked at the others. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves."

Astoria nodded politely, as did Draco who took out a bag of galleons out of his magicked pocket. Hermione hastily stepped up, waving her arms for them to keep their money. "There's no need for that, really."

"Granger, we must pay for the food."

"Someone gave a massive tip the day before," taking a glance at Narcissa slyly. "So there is no need."

Draco eyed the stubborn witch for a moment before pocketing the bag and running his hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Well I guess we'll see you…soon."

She nodded and waved goodbye.

"Bye, My-knee." The child tiredly waved from his nana's shoulder.

The witch's eyes softened and waved back, "Goodbye, Scorpius."

And pops of apparition resounded as the family went back to their home.

"She'll be a good mother," Draco mumbled as he carried his sleeping son in his arms up the stairs to his bedroom.

Narcissa's head turned to him, and to Scorpius, giving the sleeping boy a gentle run on the head with her hand and murmured "She must've been…" Not looking at Draco she bid them a goodnight and went to her room.

Draco looked to where his mother disappeared, and sighed exasperatedly as he carried the child in his arms to his own room.

When Draco laid the child down on Scorpius' own bed, he ran his fingers softly through his hair and gazed at his sleeping son, murmuring softly, "I don't understand how she lived through, losing something so priceless." And he bent down to kiss his son on the forehead before walking out, contemplating how he could apologize to Granger for the things he had done and said.


End file.
